Make A Man Fall For You In A Month
by Kitkatka101
Summary: Sango and Kagome are best friends. They decide to move into an apartment, closer to their college, but they both want a specific room. They decide to have a little wager for the room. Who will win? Let the games begin.
1. Day 1 and 2: Meetings

**Oh my gosh, I just saw an advertisement and it just made me come up with this story and yeah! Alright I'm gonna shut up and ya'll just read!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, sorry!

* * *

"Haha! You gotta be kidding me!" I laughed at my best friend, Sango.

"Yeah, he must've been knocked out for at least two hours after I slapped him!" Sango laughed.

"You know you love him though!" I smirked.

"I do not! ...Shut up," she said as she turned away from me. I laughed at her expression.

Currently, we were eating lunch at Sakura's. It had the best sushi. We, naturallly, got a whole bunch and shared it.

"I hate you, you jackass!" we heard someone yell. We both looked at what the commotion was.

"You're the one who was cheating on me, bitch!" a guy yelled.

Her eyes glazed over and she slapped him. "Fuck you!" she said as she ran out of the resturaunt.

He looked down, and I could've sworn he was about to cry. I felt bad for him.

"Poor guy," Sango said.

"Yeah, I feel bad for him. And you know what, that's exactly why I don't date," I stated. I was currently twenty-two and never been on a date. Yeah, I've been kissed, but only when I was younger and my friends and I were playing Spin the Bottle.

"You know that's a lie! You don't date, cause guys don't like you," Sango said. I would've taken that offensively if that were anyone else, but Sango just spoke her mind like that.

"Bull."

"Alright, what about a little wager, my friend?" Sango's eyes glinted with mischief.

I smirked, we always had little bet's like this. "I'ight. I'm game. What's the bet?"

"You gotta make a man fall in love with you in a month. And I choose the man," she said.

"What does winner get?"

"Hmm... loser has to treat winner to Sakura's every night AND winner get's the big room in our new apartment," she smilled. We were going to move into an apartment close to our college, it was a nice apartment, but the big bedroom was beautiful! It had a walk-in closet a personal bathroom, and the windows were huge, and the room, itself was very spacious.

I thought about it for a second before saying, "Alright! You're on. Now who's our victim?"

Sango looked around the place before pointing to a guy behind me. I looked back and saw a guy who was currently yelling at a waitress because she got his order wrong or . He had long, black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of slacks and a slightly unbuttoned dress shirt. He was pretty sexy, in a scary way. The waitress walked away, crying. He felt me looking at him so he turned his head towards me and growled. My eyes widened and I looked back at Sango, who was currently smirking. I glared at her.

"You're on!" I said.

"Let the games begin, Kagome!" she said as we clanked our champagne glasses together and took a sip.

* * *

After I finished eating, I got up and headed towards my victim. I sat down across from him and smilled. He looked up at me and glared.

"What do you want?" he said, viciously.

I jumped, but kept my smile. "Um, hello, I'm Kagome," I said as I reached my hand out to shake his. He just looked at me. I let my hand fall to my side. "So... erm... what are you eating?" I asked, politely.

"Food," was his response.

Shit, this was going to be harder than I thought. "Um... so what's your... name?" That was a good thing to start off with, right?

"Inuyasha, why do even care?" he said as he started eating his food.

"I just want to get to know a cute guy like yourself," I flirted.

"Are you drunk?" he asked me.

I felt a twinge of irritaion hit me, but I ignored it. "No, I am not drunk."

"High?"

"No," I said, and I heard my voice get a little darker as I said that.

"If you're not, then why the hell are you here?"

"I told you I want to get to know you," I smiled as best as I could.

"Sure, what do you want, free food, a one night stand? I'll do the one night stand, but don't expect the free food, I'm broke," he said, nonchalantly.

Then I got pissed. I grabbed his wine glass then threw the liquid at him. He looked pissed because wine stains, but I didn't care. "You fucking bastard, all I was trying to do was get to know you and you talk about one night stands and shit! I'm not a whore! So fuck you!" I said as I walked away. I grabbed my purse and and jacket at the table Sango and I were sitting at and walked out of the resturant. As I walked out I heard footsteps behind me, but I ignored them. Then they started speeding up, so I speed up a little, trying not to look scared, even though I was.

"Hey!" I heard someone call behind me.

"We're not going to do anything we just want to talk!" another called out to me. Then I started running for dear life. I heard the footsteps comming closer and closer, until a hand caught my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, but they just put a hand over my mouth and pulled me into a dark alley. I was shaking. "Please, I'll give you my moey, j-just let m-me go."

They just smirked at me. One pinned me to the wall as the other watched, smilling. "Hey, Naraku, I thought I get to go first this time!" he laughed.

"I know, but just look at her, she's so cute, I can't help myself, Onigumo" Naraku said. "I'll go quick, if that helps," he said as his hands roamed around my stomach and inched further down...

"Ugnh..." he groaned as I kick him where the sun don't shine. I started running, but Onigumo grabbed my wrist and slammed me into the wall. That was going to leave a bruise.

"Bitch, you know you shouldn't have done that..." he said as he took out a knife. He put it to the collar of my shirt and started cutting his way down. He only reached up to my cleavage before he was thrown to the other wall. I looked up to see Inuyasha.

I breathed out before I was grabbed and there was a gun to the side of my head. I could tell it was Naraku.

"Hit him again and I shoot her!" Naraku said.

Inuyasha froze and looked at me. He shrugged his shoulders and walked to his car. Bastard! Tears started comming down my face. I was so happy when I didn't feel the coolness of the gun anymore, but I was still scared shitless, especially when I was grabbed and pinned to the wall. I was still crying when a red car came and hit Naraku, but leaving me unscathed. I didn't know what just happened, I just let my body slide down the wall until I was on the the ground, sobbing. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, through tear-filled eyes and saw Inuyasha. I grabbed him arround his neck and and cried into his chest. He rubbed my back.

"Shh, it's okay, shh," he said.

"I-I was s-so scared," I sobbed out.

"It's okay, now," he said as he picked me up in one fluid moment and put me in his car then drove away.

* * *

I was still crying by the time we got to an apartment building. Inuyasha parked the car and went to my side, opened the door and picked me up. He walked up a flight of stairs, eaisily, might I add, and somehow opened a door. I heard him kick it closed. He sat on a couch and craddled me in his lap until I stopped crying.

"H-how'd you kn-know where I was?" I sniffled as I rubbed my eye.

"I was actually trying to find you so I can make you say sorry," he laughed. "I still think you owe me an appology and a thank you."

I looked him straight in the eye and said, "I'm not appologizing for what I did, but thank you for saving me."

He looked at me incredulously, then smirked. I didn't know what happed or why he did it, but he leaned down and kissed me. I haven't been kissed in years so I naturally kissed him back. He put his hand on the back of my head pushed my lips harder on his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, forgeting everything that happened just an hour ago. I was curently stradiling his hips and he put a hand on my thigh, squezing it lightly, making me moan a bit. All too soon, he pulled his lips apart from mine.

"Say, sorry," he ordered.

My vision was blurred and my mind was hazy. "Sorry," I mummbled.

He grinned as I thought about what I had just said. "Shit... can I take that back?"

"Nope, now would you rather stay here with me or have me take you home?"

"Well... what time is it?" I asked looking for a clock.

"Um... it's one o'clock, you might as well stay here, you look exausted."

"Okay."

We got up and went to a room. It was painted red and black. Well... actually everything was red and black, his sheets, his carpet, and everything else.

"Wow, I guess you really like your red and black, don't you?" I said, looking around.

"Yeah, you could say that," he said, looking through a dresser. He threw my a pair of sweat pants and a shirt. "Put those on, they might be big, but they're better than nothing." He walked out of the room, to give me some privacy. I looked in a mirror. I looked horrible. My hair was all over the place, and my clothes looked disgusting. My black skirt had mud all over it, my black shirt was cut up, and my heels had mud and everything you can think of on it. I sighed as I took off my clothes. I looked at my back, and, as I knew, I had a big bruise on my back from when I was slammed into the alley wall. I sighed again. I put on the sweatpants and shirt Inuyasha gave me. They were huge! He gave me a long sleeved shirt, and it came down three inches past my hands. I tried to roll the sleeves up, but they kept on falling. The pants were huge too. I didn't even bother to try to fix them. I was glad that I brought a scrunchie, so I could tie my unrully hair back.

I walked out of the room to see Inuyasha sitting on the couch watching TV. I remembered the bet me and Sango made, just then. Make him love me! Okay! I walked up behind him, trying to look cute, but I tripped and fell over the long pants Inuyasha gave me. He looked back at me and laughed.

"Haha, what happened to you?" He laughed at me. I said nothing and just got up and sat down next to him.

"What are you watching?" I grumbled.

"TV."

I threw a couch pillow at him.

"Hey, this is my house, what are you doing throwing my pillows at me? I could kick you out, you know?"

"But you won't."

"I won't if you appologize."

"I'm not appologizing."

Then he, unexpectedly, pinched my cheeks. What the hell?

"Say sorry," he said as he stretched my cheeks out.

"N-no," I said. "Let go, my face dosen't stretch like that!"

He just stretched out my cheeks farther. "Say you're sorry."

I knew where this was going so I started fake-crying.

His eyes widdened and he let go and said, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Hm... so Mr. Heartless dose have a heart. I turned around and covered my eyes. "Yes," I faked-sobbed.

"I'm sorry," he said as he rubbed my back.

"D-do I still have to s-say sorry?"

"No, it's okay."

I turned around, just to see his shocked expression. I flicked his nose and said, "Thank you!" Then I walked back to the room.

* * *

**Day 2**

I woke up in Inuyasha's red room. He's so sweet. He let me sleep in there while he took the couch. I guess he's not that bad... hmm... maybe he likes me... I'm getting that room for sure! Now to make him like me more. I took the scrunchie I had in my hair and tied the shirt I had on back so my lower stomach was showing. I, then, pulled the pants I had on down, a little past my hips. I got up and went to the bathroom and made my curly, and wild hair a little sexy by wetting it and combing through it a bit and making my bangs got to the side. As I looked in the mirror, I could say that I looked pretty sexy. I smirked at my thoughts. Hm... what else?

FOOD!

Mama always said **(AN: Why do I wanna say life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get till you get it! lol.)** the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

I walked out of the room to the kitchen. Inuyasha was probably asleep, I wake up early every day. I took out some eggs, bacon, and potatoes. By the time I was finished making eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns, Inuyasha had woken up. I heard him gasp. I smirked.

"You made hashbrowns?! I haven't had those in years!" he said.

I fell to the floor, anime-style. I put on a smile and said, "Well, it was just to thank you for everything."

I walked over, swaying my hips, and and set our breakfast's on the table. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him looking at my ass as I set our food on the table. I smirked inwardly.

"So..." I said, trying to start a conversation.

"So, what?" he asked, stuffing his face.

"Um... where are you from?"

"Here."

"Oh... um..." I came to a blank.

"Why did you come up to me last night?" he asked.

"Oh... um... because I thought you were cute..." I said, pretending to blush.

"I growled at you. Now tell me the real reason," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I did think you were cute, I mean, look at you," I said as I walked over to him and sat in his lap, wrapping my hands around his neck. He didn't hold me, he just kept his hands crossed over his chest.

"Sure," he said, obviously not believing me, but letting the subject go.

I was still in his lap, just thinking. He eventually put an arm around my waist and started eating again. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a phone ringing. It was mine. I got out of Inuyasha's lap and went to get my phone. That's when I noticed I had 50 new messages.

"Hello?" I said when I picked up the phone.

"KAGOME WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" someone screamed into the phone.

"Hey Sango," I said.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING HEY ME! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" she yelled.

"I'm working on the bet," I said, making sure Inuyasha didn't hear me.

"Kagome, did you..."

"What?! No! What the hell?! I'm NOT a hoe!" I yelled.

"Okay... So do you need me to pick you up?" she asked.

"Um... yeah..." I said unsurely.

"Okay, since you're unsure, call me later, okay?"

"'Kay, bye," I said as I hung up.

I walked out of the room and saw Inuyasha washing his plate and mine.

"Um... hey... do you think you can drive me home?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said as he put the dishes away.

* * *

**So....? Is that a good start? Help me out, reviews are nice! ^-^ Please and thank you!**


	2. Day 2: The Cafe

**Yo, yo, yo! What's up? I am back and ready to write! I'm gonna shut up so y'all can read! :)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, sorry!

* * *

The car ride was awkward.

Awkward and quiet, except the dirrections I gave.

"Turn at the light," I said.

"Okay," was his reply.

The feeling was so awkward, I needed something. Noise. Talking. SOMETHING! Oh I've got!

"Hey, can I turn on the radio?"

"Yeah."

I reached over and presssed the on button.

"_So we're looking for what the most awkward silence was. And wh-"_

I turned it off quickly. Inuyasha glanced at me before looking back to the road.

"You know, I didn't really want to listen to the radio any way," I said, trying to play it off. As I looked through the window, I heard Inuyasha chuckle. I felt my cheeks heat up. "What?"

"You," he said with a chuckle.

"What did I do? And stop laughing."

"You're just so cute. Even that blush of yours." My face heated up more. He laughed in response.

I decided it would be better if I didn't say anything. So I didn't.

After a few minutes he finally stoped laughing at me.

We turned into my neighborhood.

"It's the shine at the end of here," I said.

"Okay."

He finally got to my house and parked right in front and turned off the car then turned to me. I bit my lip.

"So... um... thank you... for everything, I mean," I said.

"No problem, Kagome," he said. I, involunatrily shivered at him saying my name.

We sat in his car, just looking at eachother for a few more minutes.

"So..."

"So..."

I tried to think of something to say something, but I couldn't think of anything.

"Do you wanna go out on Satuday?" I blurted out. As soon as I said it I shut my mouth and mentally kicked myself. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Sure, whatever," he said nonchalantly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not? I don't have anything better to do," he said. I didn't know if I was supposed to take that offensively, so I just ignoreed it.

"Okay, come by here at eight and I'll give you directions when you come by. Okay?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you then," I said.

"Yeah..."

"So... I'm going then...."

"Uh-huh..."

"Well... bye."

"Bye."

I opened the door and when I was going to get out the car, I couldn't. When I looked down, I noticed my seat-belt was still on. My face did an impressiion of a tomato then. "Um..."

Then I heard a laugh. I looked at Inuyasha, he was laughing, hysterically at me. "Honestly, you're too cute for your own good," he said. I felt my face flush.

I looked down, trying to get the damn thing to let me out. It didn't let me. Then I saw two larger hand push my hands out of the way. "Dummy, you're not pressing the button right," he said. He pressed it and it finally let me go.

"Thanks... again," I mummbled out.

He chuckled at me as I got out of the car and walked up the stairs to thhe shrine, I call home. Once I finally was at the top, I saw Grampa sweeping. He looked over at me, noticing that I was wearing what I had on when I went to Sakuras with Sango.

"I can explain..." I started, but he cut me off.

"In my time, people your age would come home at night..." Grampa started. I groaned as I knew where this was headed :a long speech about him when he was younger.

"... and two cents could pay for a loaf of bread..."

"Hey, Gramps, I... uh gotta go talk to mom, she just called," I lied.

"I didn't hear her call," he said.

"Oh, well maybe you should check out your hearing-aid," I said as I ran inside.

I let out a breath of relief and walked into the kitchen to see my mom making lunch. When she looked back at me she smiled. "Hello, Kagome. Have fun?"

This is what I loved about my mom, she never got upset over anything and I could talk to her about anything. "Yeah, it was okay. Me and Sango made a bet to see who gets the master bedroom in our house."

"What's the bet?"

"I've got to make a guy fall in love with me in a month."

"Aw, Kagome, don't break the poor boy's heart."

"I won't."

"I honestlly don't think you should go through with it. Someone's going to end up hurt."

"It'll be fine."

"Okay, but honey, be careful."

"Okay mom, I'm just going to take a shower then take a nap. Wake me up in time for dinner please."

"Okay, honey. Go rest."

I started walking towards the stairs. "Oh, honey?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay, you have a bruise on the back of your arm?"

I froze for a second. I honestly forgot about that. "Can I tell you later? I-I just can't talk about it right now."

"... Okay, honey. But you know you can tell me anything."

"I know..." I said as I started for the stairs, but I stopped. "Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

I turned around to face her. "I... I was almost raped by two guys, but the guy who Sango and I made a bet on saved me."

Mom dropped whatever she was holding and turned towards me. "Oh, honey."

I walked over to her and hugged her. "I was scared."

She wrapped her arms around me and stroked my hair back. "I know, I know, but you're safe now."

I sobbed into her chest. "I love you mom."

"I love you too, honey. Now go rest. You probably need it. I'll wake you up in time for dinner. Okay?"

"Okay."

I slowly detangled myself from my mom and walked up the stairs to my room. As soon as I was in there I shut my door and layed down on my pink bed and started thinking abput Inuyasha.

_What if he wasn't there?_

_What if Naraku pulled the trigger?_

_What would happen to mom? To grampa? To Souta?_

I rolled over to my side and brought my knees to my chest. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I would forget about what _almost _happened. I would.

* * *

"Kagome. Honey, wake up," I heard a familliar voice say. I slowly opened my eyes to see my mom giving me a smile. "Honey, dinner's ready."

I closed my eyes and rolled over. "Not hungry," I mummbled.

"Come on, honey. You gotta eat something."

I sighed. I knew she wouldn't leave if I didn't get up.

I slowly opened my eyes and sat up.

"Go freshen up and come downstairs," she said as she left my room.

I got up out of my bed and walked to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and to my surprise, I looked okay. Sure my eyes were a bit puffy, but I looked okay. I smilled to myself and started to freshen up.

* * *

After dinner mom and I were washing the dishes while Souta and grampa were watching something on TV.

"How are you feeling, honey?" my mom asked as she passed me a dish to wipe.

"I feel... okay," I said as I smiled at her.

"That's good," she said as she passed me another dish.

Once we were finished, we sat down. After a while, I decided to take a walk.

"Kagome... please be careful," my mom said for the fifteenth time.

"Okay, mom. I'll be careful. I have my phone on me," I said as I walked out.

I walked down the steps of my house and started walking towards my favorite café.

When I was about a block away I heard footsteps behind me. My heart started beating faster. I walked at the same pace, pretending not to be afraid. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I started screaming thrashing. "Let go of me, I know tae kwon do!" I screamed. A hand clamped over my mouth and I was spun around to come face-to-face with Inuyasha.

"What the hell?" I screeched when his hand left my mouth.

"What are you talking about, I've been calling your name for five minutes and once I finally catch up to you, you start screaming," he said.

"You were calling my name?"

"Yeah, but I guess you weren't paying attention."

I looked down. "I'm sorry. Ever since that night... I've been... paranoid. I guess."

He picked up my chin and made me look at him. "It's okay. No one's gonna hurt you. I'll kick their ass first." He smiled.

I couldn't help but smile at him. Then I thought of an idea. "Hey, I'm going to a café about a block away from here. Do you want to join me?"

He let go of my chin and said, "Okay, why not?"

I smiled up at him and we started walking towards the café.

"So, what are you doing out here any way?" I asked him.

"I wa_s_ at the hospital," he said, not looking at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Shippo's not."

"Shippo?"

"He's a five year old boy. I met him a year ago, when my mom was in the hospital. She had leukemia. I used to visit her everyday."

I stared at him, wide-eyed. I cautiously asked, "What happened?"

He looked me straight in the eye and said, "She died."

I didn't know what to say. "I'm so sorry."

He turned his head so he was looking forward. "It's fine. So, the day that she died, I was walking aimlessly in the hospital. I ended up over-hearing doctors talking about a four year old boy with leukemia. I ended up going into his room and just talking to him. Turns out he was born with it. And his parents are dead, so he has to stay in the hospital until he's eighteen. If he makes it to that age... Now, I end up seeing him everyday."

I was speechless. This guy, who growled at me, yelled at a waitress, is actually the sweetest thing in the world. I had tears in my eyes. "That... I mean... that's the sweetest thing I have _ever_ heard."

He looked at me, but didn't say anything. We walked in silence for a few minutes. "So what were you doing out here?"

I thought about it for a second, before saying, "I was thinking of what happed when... you know. I ended up telling my mother and I felt better, but I just needed to think. So every time I need to think, I come to the café."

"Are you okay?"

"Actually... yeah. I mean, you'd think I'd be a mess, since I almost was raped, but after I told my mom, I was fine."

We ended up talking like that until we got to the café.

"Hello, welcome to the Bookworm Café, what can I get you?" a man behind the counter asked.

"Um... I'd like an ice coffe, Inuyasha?" I said as I looked up at him.

"I'll have the same except with a piece of chocolate bundt cake," he said.

"Okay, that will be $10.27," the man said, looking at me and winking. I looked away from him.

When I went into my pocket to take out my wallet, Inuyasha had already taken out a twenty and gave it to the man.

"You didn't have to do that, I could've payed," I said. Inuyasha just shrugged.

Then man gave Inuyasha the money and then looked at me. "Hey, honey. How you doing?"

I quirked an eyebrow. "Fine..."

"Hey, I get off in twenty minutes, how about ditching short, pale, and ugly over there and go out with me?"

"Um... how about not?"

"Come on, baby-" he started, but Inuyasha cut him off.

"You heard her, she said no, so stop being a jackass and give us our drinks and my cake!" he fumed.

The guy looked pissed, but he said nothing and gave us our drinks and Inuyasha's cake.

We sat down at a secluded table at the corner of the café.

"Inuyasha... you didn't have to yell at him," I said as I took a sip of my coffe.

"Yeah, but I did," he said as he took a bite out of the cake.

"Inu-" I started, but he cut me off by putting a forkfull of cake in my mouth.

"Shut up," he said.

I glared at him as I chewed the cake. It was really good. Once I swallowed, I said, "This is really good cake."

"Want some more?" he asked as he held up his fork that was full of he cake. I nodded and he reached over and fed me the cake then he ate some.

We ate the cake and sat in the café for about an hour before we headed to my house.

"You don't have to walk me, you know," I said.

"Too bad, I am already," he said as he flashed me a smile.

I though my heart had melted at that moment.

"You wanna play a game?" I asked.

"What game?" he asked, curiously.

"Would you rather."

"Oh, I know that game. Sure let's play."

"Okay, I'll start. Um... would you rather eat garbage or loose a fight?"

He thought for a second. "Eat garbage."

"Ew. Really? Loosing a fight isn't that bad."

"I'm a sore looser."

I laughed.

"Okay, would you rather go out with that guy who was hitting on you back there or me?"

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and I could've sworn he was blushing. Time to mess with his ego. "Hm... well he was really cute..." He growled as I laughed. "You."

I saw him smirk.

"Okay would you rather..."

* * *

When we got to my house, we were still playing would you rather.

"Um... kiss the pig," I said.

He laughed at me. "You'd rather kiss a pig then kiss a guy who doesn't shower?" he asked.

"I have high standards."

"So pigs are in there somewhere?"

"Don't judge me."

He chuckled. "So I guess I'll see you on Saturday at eight?" he asked.

"Yeah..."

"Bye, Kagome," he said as he turned to leave, but I caught him by the back of his shirt. He turned and looked at me.

"One more would you rather?" I asked.

"Okay."

I took a deep breath and before I could change my mind I asked, "Would you rather kiss me now or leave?"

Inuyasha looked taken aback and before I knew what was happening her bent down and pressed his lips to mine. All too soon he broke the kiss. "Dose that answer your question?"

All I could do was nod. I didn't think he'd really kiss me. I though he would've said leave to mess with me, but I _really _didn't think he would kiss me.

He laughed, at my expression probably, and said, "Bye Kagome." He turned around and walked away.

All I could do was stand there like an idiot thinking, wow.

**Sorry it took me so long. Review please! ^-^ Addios!**


	3. Day 3: At Home

**Yo, yo, yo! What's up? I am back and ready to write! I had writters block... Sorry! I've been working on this chapter for like a week. I'm gonna shut up so y'all can read! :)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, sorry!

* * *

I woke up the next morning at eight o'clock. After I got ready for school I went downstairs, grabbed a Nutrigram bar, and kissed my mom bye.

"Be safe!" she called out to me.

"Yeah!" I called back and ran out the door. Grampa was sweeping. I never knew how an old man like himself could sweep that much without having back problems. "Bye, Gramps!"

"Goodbye, Kagome," he called out to me as I randown the steps of the shrine.

Me, being my clumzy self, tripped on the third to last step and fell flat on my face. Or at least I thought I did.

When I opened my eyes, all I saw was white fabric. Then I heard a graon, making me look up. It was the face of the guy from the coffee shop last night. I quickly sat up.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"Yeah, I will be if you say that you'll go on a date with me?" he said as he flashed me a smile.

"Oh gosh, I don't have time for this!" I said as I got up. "I gotta get to class, but still I'm sorry for falling on you." I stared walking towards the dirrection of the train station. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Come on, if you're sorry, make it up to me and go out on a date with me on Saturday?" he asked.

"Sorry, I already have a date," I said as I speed up. He easily matched my stride.

"Please don't tell me it's with Inuyasha."

"How do you know him?"

"We went to school together. So are you going out with him?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Okay.... So what school are you going to?"

"One with teachers."

"Fiesty."

"Look, I'm really not in the best mood so I suggest you leave me alone."

"Come on at least let me know our name!"

I rolled my eyes. "Kagome."

"Hmm.... Kagome. That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Lame," I muttered.

He chuckled. "Who says lame anymore?"

"Don't judge me. Anyways, I told you my name, so tell me yours."

"Koga."

I didn't say anything.

"Hey, you're not gonna compliment me or anything?"

"Nope!"

Finally we made it to the train station. I almost kissed the ground. Almost.

"Alright. I'm pretty sure this is time for you to leave me alone."

"Can I have a goodbye kiss?"

I rolled my eyes. Then I had a brilliant idea. "Okay, but close your eyes."

He looked like he just won the lottery. He closed his eyes and puckered up. I took this to my advantage and I ran towards where the train were.

I made it just on time. As soon as I got on, the doors closed. I sighed in relief, but then I noticed it was packed in the train. I ended up getting pressed up against the doors. I knew when the doors opened, I'd be screwed, so I braced myself, but when the doors opened, I found myself being pulled into someone's chest. When I looked up, it was Inuyasha.

"You are aware that you almost died right there, right?" he said as he looked down at me.

I knew my face was red. "I was bracing myself..." I said.

"Sure..." he said, unbelieving.

"I was!" I protested.

"You getting off here, 'cause the doors are about to close."

I shook my head awkwardly into his chest. More people came on and I ended up getting pushed closer into him. I blushed scarlett. "Um... so... where are you going?" I asked, trying to ignore the fact that we were so close.

"Shippo," he said. His facial expression is what got me, he looked so sad and hurt.

"Inuyasha? What happened?" I asked, concerned.

He sighed. "He was really good yesterday, but today... It's a bad day," he said.

I wrapped my arms around him- well as much as I could, being squished between him and a person behind me and all- and said, "It's okay, there's a good chance that it can be cured in childern. I'm sure he'll get better." His arms tightened around me.

"I know, but... I just can't see another person die... I can't," he said as he buried his head in my neck.

We stood like that until I had to get off at the next stop. "I'll see you tomorrow. Tell me how he's doing." I didn't get to see if he even acknowledged me or not before I was pushed out of the train.

* * *

"So... he's actually a sweetie?" Sango asked me as we sat down and ate in the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I almost cried when he told me about Shippo," I said as I took a bite of my riceball.

Sango shifted in her seat. "So..." she said as she picked at her ramen. "Dose he have a friend?"

"Don't you have Miroku?"

Right on cue, Miroku sat down next to Sango and slung an arm over her shoulder. "Hey, Kagome. My love," he said.

"Hand off, Miroku!" she said as she peeled his arm off of her.

"But, my love!" Miroku protested.

"Miroku, shut up," Sango growled.

I stood up. "I guess I'll leave you two love-birds alone," I said as I walked away from the table. While I was walking away I heard Sango telling me to please stay and Miroku saying thanks. I laughed.

* * *

I got back to my house at 4:30.

"Mom?" I called out as soon as I walked inside. "Souta? Grampa?" Nothing. I went into the kitchen to get a snack. I saw a note on the fridge.

_Kagome,_

_Me, Grampa, and Souta went out to go get some lunch._

_After lunch we're getting some groceries, so we shouldn't be back 'till sometime around 8._

_Love you,_

_Mom._

Yes! House to myself!

...

Well... I could....

Um...

....

Wow, it's a Friday and I have nothing to do...

Then I had a brilliant idea. Call Sango!

I took out my cell phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" I heard her say.

"Sango, hey! Do you wanna do something today?" I asked.

"Can't, sorry. Gotta take Kohaku out."

"Really, but I'm bored!"

"Sorry, chick. Call Rin or somebody."

"Okay," I sighed.

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

_20 minutes later..._

"You can't?" I asked, upset.

"Sorry, Kags. 'Gotta go, bye."

I sighed. "Bye."

I called just about everyone on my phone. I scrolled down in my phone until I stopped at a very familliar name.

Hojo.

He's been in love with me since grade school. I sighed. Be alone on a Friday night or go out with Hojo? My only choices...

Being alone isn't _that_ bad.

I put down my phone and went back to looking for something to eat. I settled for an apple and went to my room.

I looked at my clock it was 4:35. I could study for my exam that's tomorrow.

* * *

"This is boring!" I yelled as I threw my books on the ground. I looked back at the clock. It read 4:40. I layed on my bed and started daydreaming.

_"Kagome, you know you're the hottest girl in Tokyo, right," my photographer said as he snapped another picture._

_I giggled. "I know!" He snapped another picture. I spun around in my dress, but ended up tripping on my expensive dress and falling over. I closed my eyes as I hit the ground. When I opened my eyes again, all I saw were shoes. I looked up and saw Inuyasha. Out of nowere he started laughing._

_"You're too cute for your own good," he laughed at me as he picked me up so I was craddled in his arms. Our faces were inches away from eachother. "Really too cute..." he mummbled as he lead in..._

"Kagome!" I heard.

I screamed and ended up falling off my bed. I looked up and saw my anoying brother, Souta. "What?" I asked as I sat up.

"Mom told me to come wake you up to eat, it's nine o'clock," he said as he sat on my bed.

"What? Just a second ago it was like four forty," I said as I looked at my clock. Sure enough it said nine o' clock.

"I wouldn't be suprised that you'd think it was still four. When we got back, you were nocked out. Mom tried to wake you up, but you didn't budge."

"Oh... well get out of my room, I'll be down in a minute," I said as I stood up and pointed to the door.

"Always so mean..." Souta said as he got off my bed and walked out.

I shut my door and realized something, tomorrw was the day. The day I had my date with Inuyasha...

**Not really a good cliff-hanger.... but still a cliffie! Anyways SO sorry for not updating. I've been trying to think of new ideas and it was NOT working! Lol. Review please!**


	4. Day 4: Date

**Omg, omg, omg, omg! I am SO, SO sorry! I'm just now starting H.S. and whatnot, so busy! I'm so sorry again!**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not Rumiko Takahashi!

"Sango!" I whined.

"No, Kagome, I have stuff to do," she said as she tried to get her arm out of my grip.

"Please," I begged.

"No," she said firmly.

I pouted. Then, brilliant idea. "Oh, Sango," I said, sweetly.

She eyed me suspiciously, "What?"

I knew I was going to regret this, but what the hell! "I'll let you pick out the _whole_ outfit, and get you a purse."

She immediately froze. "No whining?"

"No whining."

"I get any purse I want?"

"Yes ma'am!" I grinned.

"You're not just messing with me?"

"No-" I started, but I was already being pulled out of our school.

* * *

"So, when are y'all going out tonight?" Sango asked as she threw another dress over the dressing room.

"Eight o'clock. I'm going to show him my favorite spot," I said as I slipped the dress on.

"You're still in love with that spot, aren't you?" she sighed.

I smiled. "Yup, I don't deny it. And what kind of dress is this for the first date? Too much cleavage!"

"Hey, hey, hey, no whining. Just come out and show me."

I walked out and showed her the dress. I felt exposed.

"Whoa, too much cleavage, you're right! Go back inside," she said.

"Thank you," I said, triumphantly, entering the fitting room again.

"Hmm, what about this?" she pondered, throwing another dress over the stall.

I slipped it on, but it felt weird. "I don't know…"

"Come out," she said.

I walked out of the stall and Sango looked at me. "You look weird," she said, bluntly.

"I feel weird," I stated.

Twenty outfits later, we found the perfect one: a blue and black flannel shirt, black leggings, blue ballet flats with a black bow on the top. Accessories consisted of big, blue hoop earrings and silver and blue bangles.

"He's going to love you in that outfit. Tell me again why I'm helping you win the bet?" she asked.

"Because you love me," I said, but looked at her unconvinced expression. "Because I bought you that expensive Coach purse."

"Oh! Yeah, that's it!" she smirked.

I pushed her shoulder. "So… you want to help me with my make up?"

She glared at me. "I don't think so!"

* * *

It was finally eight o'clock and I was ready for my date. My hair was in soft curls and my make up was natural. Of course, I had on my best lip gloss too.

I looked out my window, just in time to see Inuyasha's red car park in front of my house. I looked at myself once more before running downstairs.

Mom was sitting at the table, sipping tea with Grandpa when I came running down the stairs.

"Bye mom, bye Gramps, I'm going out with a friend, I'm going to be back late. I'll call you!" I said as I ran out the door.

My mom said something, but I was already out the door before I heard everything she said.

I ran down the stairs of the shrine, but being me, I tripped and fell down the last five steps. Luckily, someone caught me before I broke my face. I looked up and saw Inuyasha smirking.

"Someone's a little eager for a date," he said. His arms that were originally wrapped around my back went down and wrapped around my waist.

I turned scarlet. "I am not," I said, childishly looking away.

I didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking wider. "You're adorable, you know that," he said.

"Shut up," I said, my cheeks burning.

He laughed and straightened me up. "So miss, you said that you'd be showing me the way to our date, where to?"

I smiled.

* * *

"The park?" he asked, incredulous.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the swings. "Come on; bring out your inner child!"

sat on the one of the swings. "Push me?" I asked, jutting out my bottom lip.

He laughed and went behind me, starting to push me. "So, why'd you pick here?"

"I just love it here, its fun." I laughed as I went higher.

"You're such a kid." I could've sworn I heard him chuckle.

"You don't see me running around here saying mommy or daddy, do you?"

"No."

I took this chance to jump off the swing, which wasn't the brightest idea, considering my coordination. When I attempted to stick the landing, I tripped over my feet and fell flat on my face. I heard him run over to me.

"Ow," I said, sitting up. I felt hot liquid dripping from my nose.

"Dummy, why would you jump off a swing knowing that you can't even walk on a flat surface?" he asked, taking out a tissue from his pocket. He handed it to me and I put it to my nose, tilting my head back. "Don't tilt your head back, you'll get a clot," he said, gently.

"Thank you," I said, my voice sounding weird. "Oh that's hot," I mumbled.

He chuckled. We sat in silence for a few minutes before he asked, "You okay?"

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm made a fool out of myself."

He smiled. "No you didn't."

I took the tissue away from my nose, cautiously breathing in through my nose. It had stopped bleeding. "Yes I did, first falling down the shrine stairs and now falling on my face. I probably have blood all over me." I looked down.

He put his finger under my chin, making me look at him. "You're clumsy as hell, so? You're still cute, funny, and a great kisser."

"How do you know, we only kissed once and that first time doesn't count, I was drunk," I said.

He laughed. "Then how do you remember?"

"I was sober enough to know somewhat of what I was doing…"

"You're a dummy," he laughed at me.

I blushed.

He smiled then leaned over and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Then, I felt something, it felt wet. I broke the kiss and looked up. It started raining. All I could think was crap.

"Uh, oh," I heard Inuyasha say. He pulled me up and we ran under a nearby tree.

"Great," I sighed. So _that's _what my mom was telling me.

"Look on the bright-side, the rain washed away the blood," he said. I gave him a look. He smiled.

"I'm all wet," I sighed. And this was a new outfit.

He looked at me and started laughing.

"What? Did I do something?" I looked around.

"You're mascara is running," he chuckled.

"What?!" I yelled, pulling out my small mirror keychain. I groaned then shivered. It was getting cold. He noticed me shiver. He pulled off his jacket, wrapped it around me, and then pulled me close. I looked up at him. "Thank you, but what about you? Aren't you cold?" I asked, concerned.

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Anyways, let's stay here and when the rain lightens up, we'll make a run towards the car. Okay?"

"Okay," I said. I snuggled into him, he was so warm. I breathed in, he smelt good too. Mmm… Axe…

"It doesn't look like it's going to lighten up anytime so do you think you can run to the car without falling?" he grinned.

Moment utterly ruined.

I pushed away from him. "I am perfectly capable of running in a straight line without falling."

He looked at me, incredulous. "Yeah, and I'm the king of Japan."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Ready, set… GO!" I said as I ran toward the direction of the car.

* * *

"I'm telling you, that tree came out of nowhere!" I said, wincing as he put peroxide on the cut on my forehead.

"I know, I know. It came out of nowhere. Close your eyes," he said as he put more peroxide on the cotton swab.

We were at his house in the bathroom. I was sitting on the toilet and he was sitting in front of me holding a cotton swab and a bottle of peroxide.

"Stings," I whimpered.

"I told you that you couldn't run in a straight line, but you didn't want to listen."

I pouted.

"You're cute when you pout," I heard him say.

"Yeah, and with a huge gash in my head, oh that just makes me SO sexy," I said, sarcastically.

"Somehow, you pull it off."

"Shut up." I could feel my face starting to heat up.

"Aw, someone's blushing," he cooed. I reached my hand out to see where he was, then punched him. "Now, that wasn't nice," he said.

"Oh well."

We sat in silence for a moment, just waiting for the gash in my forehead to be clean. I heard him stand up and get a band-aid. I felt him stick it to my head.

"You're done, you can open your eyes," he said. I opened them to see his face inches away from mine. "All better?" he asked, softly.

I nodded. "Thank you," I said.

He smiled and went to the sink on my left. "You're welcome."

"I feel like I should repay you," I said.

He shrugged, washing his hands, "You don't have to."

I had the best idea. "I'll make you dinner," I said.

"I'm not hungry though," he said, wiping his hands. I sighed, looking down. "I'm kidding, I didn't have anything since lunch."

I beamed, looking up. "Yay!" I said. Then I sneezed.

"But first, we need to get you out of those clothes," he said.

* * *

"Just tell me what you're making," he whined for the tenth time from the couch.

"Shut up, you'll find out when I give it to you."

"Does it have cheese?"

"Just wait."

"Is it pizza?"

"Just wait."

"Is it lasagna?"

I was getting irritated.

"_Just _wait."

"_Please."_

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Ugh!" I screamed, dropping the spoon in the sauce. I walked over to him, pointing my finger in his face. "Listen, you need to stop asking me before I leave you hungry! Goodness, you talk too much. Didn't anybody ever teach you to shut up?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, standing up. He had three inches on me. He bent down to my level. "Care to run that by me again?"

I gulped.

"This is my house, I can do anything I want, so if I want to bother you, I can." By then, my back was pressed against the wall and he had one hand on the side of my head. Whatever happened to the sweet Inuyasha?

Although this wasn't the sweet Inuyasha, he was more dominate, and gruff, I felt something at the pit of my stomach that just made me want to kiss him. So I did.

I pulled his hair, bringing his lips crashing on to mine. I felt the corner of his lips rise a bit and he let out a small chuckle.

Then I smelt something. He smelt it too, so we broke the kiss to look at the kitchen. Then sauce was boiling over the pot.

"Shit!" I screamed as I pushed him away and went to turn down the fire.

"Kagome?" I heard him call.

"What?"

"What are you making?"

**Lol, this was fun to write! So y'all know what to do! Give me some love!!!! ;) Addios! Oh, wait! I gotta ask something! For all the girls, have you ever smelled Axe? It's SO intoxicating, DEAD serious, it smells so good...**


	5. Day 4: Continued Date

**I think I'm getting somewhat better at getting new chapters up. Don't you think? Lol. So thank you to all those who reviewed! **** Y'all made me smile. I think this might be the most popular story that I've written. And it's all to those who review! **** So this chapter is to all my readers out there!**

**Discliaimer:** Do I really have say this again? I'm not Rumiko Takahashi!

"That what some good chicken parmesan," he said as he patted his belly.

I rolled my eyes at him. He was just saying that. I knew because the chicken was almost burnt, the sauce tasted weird, but on the bright-side, the spaghetti came out really good. I smiled to myself.

"So, what are we doing now?" I asked as I put the plates in the dishwasher.

He put his arms around my waist and said, "Well, I could think of something…" he said, kissing my neck.

I rolled my eyes and pushed his head back with my hand. "Ha, yeah right. You barely know me. Why are guys so perverted?"

"Hey, I know that your name is Kagome!" he attempted to defend himself.

I turned around and leaned against the counter then gave him a look.

"Well, you short-tempered… too trusting… you're clumsy as hell… oh, and-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Whatever! I'm still not doing it with you."

"That's what you say now, but you're gonna be saying something different when you screaming for me to …" he started muttering. I didn't let him finish.

"Say another word and I'm gonna kick your ass. Why don't we watch a movie?" I said, trying to get off the subject.

"Fine…" he said as I walked toward the television in the living room. I heard him follow me.

I bent over to look at the different movies he had, but I heard him stop walking. "Stop looking at my ass!"

"How did you even know?"

"I'm not an idiot," I said as I looked through the movies, but all I saw were adult films. "Why do you have so many 'R' movies?" I said, but then I came across one particular movie that wasn't rated R. I gasped.

"What?" he asked from the couch.

"You have Bambi!" I screamed as I turned around and held it up.

He jumped off the couch, looking flustered. "Th-that's for m-my um… niece. Y-yeah, she loves Bambi! N-not me!" he said as he tried to take the video out of my grasp, but being me, I ran away, laughing. "Kagome, give me that video!"

"No, I don't think so!" I said, running to the opposite side of the table in the kitchen.

He glared at me. "Kagome," he growled.

I stuck my tongue out at him, childishly.

"Kagome, I will leap over this table and jump on you."

"You will not," I started, but he was already in the air. I screamed as he landed next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll let go if you give me the video," he said.

"Why are you so convinced not to let me watch this movie? It's only Bambi," I stated while he tensed up, but then I thought about it. There was something in the box he didn't want me to see. I grinned. "There's a movie you don't want me to see in here."

He tensed again. "U-uh."

"Aha! What's in here? An embarrassing movie?"

His arms twitched.

'_Got him.'_ "Hmm… a home video?"

He froze.

"Aha! I'm gonna see it!" I said, trying to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't budge.

"You are, not going to watch it!" he said as his arms slipped to the movie and pushed it out of my hands. Then, he threw me over his shoulder before I had time to get the video, walked over to the couch and dropped me, unceremoniously on the couch. I was about to pout until I saw the look on his face.

"Inuyasha?" I asked, reaching out to touch his arm, but he flinched away from me. I thought we'd just been playing, but I guess we weren't. _I _was. "W-what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, gruffly as he turned and got the video. He threw it back to its place. "It's getting late, you should get some sleep, I'll wake you up in a while when the rain lightens up.

"O-oh, yeah. Um… okay," I said, walking towards the bedroom. I looked over my shoulder, he was still standing there. I silently opened the door and closed it behind me.

I woke up with a start, there was a big flash of lightning and the thunder was loud. I shot up and look at my surroundings. I was in Inuyasha's room and scared shitless. I crawled out of bed at looked outside. It was flooded on the streets.

'_Guess I'm not going home tonight,' _I thought. I turned around and attempted to look for the light switch to search for my phone. I tripped over the bed and dresser, but I got to the light switch easily enough.

"Phone… phone…" I mumbled, looking for where my phone was. That's when I realized I left it on the counter after dinner. "Damn."

Trying to be as silent as I could be, I turned off the light and stepped out of the room. I saw a light in the living room, so being nosy, I went to go investigate. The TV was on and it looked like an old video of a small boy who looked like Inuyasha, except younger. There was also a woman, who looked pale, but she was beautiful. She had long black hair that cascaded down her back and a beautiful, musical voice.

'_Inuyasha! Come here, now say that question again," _the woman said.

Inuyasha went up to the screen with a big smile plastered on his face and asked, _'Where do babies come from?'_

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

I heard the woman's tinkling laugh in the background. Then I heard a man, probably the one who was filming, say, '_W-well son… Babies… Well… Izayoi, help me out here.'_ The camera returned to the woman, Izayoi's face.

'_We had an agreement, once we have a girl I tell them where babies come from, but for now, we only have two boys. You already told Sesshomaru, I think you can tell Inuyasha.'_

I laughed quietly and then I heard an enormous crash of thunder and everything went black. I screamed.

"Kagome?" I heard Inuyasha say from a distance.

I didn't say anything, I didn't know if he was still mad at me or not.

"Kagome," he tried again. Then I felt a hand touch mine.

I screamed again, but another hand clamped over my mouth. "Kagome, it's just me. Inuyasha," he said, uncovering my mouth. "And ow…"

"I'm sorry!" I said.

"It's fine, but what are you doing out here? Weren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"Yeah, but… I woke up when I heard the thunder. I was looking for my cell phone and then I saw the TV on…"

"And you were watching the video," he stated.

"Yeah. I-I'm sorry."

I heard him sigh. "Whatever. Now let's go find some flashlights," he said as he took a hold of my hand and dragged me to a room. He pulled me inside and told me to stay put as he searched for a flashlight. It was silent except for the rustling of things as Inuyasha looked.

"Inuyasha?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"W-was that the movie that was in the Bambi box?"

The rustling stopped for a second then it started back up again. "Yeah."

"A-and that was your mom?"

The rustling stopped all together then all I saw was a bright light. I squinted and then Inuyasha pointed the light to himself so I could see him.

"Yeah."

"She's very pretty."

"Don't you mean was?"

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean anything by it."

He didn't say anything. He just walked towards me and pulled me along towards the kitchen. "Let's go find your phone. You need to call your mom, right?"

"Yeah." I felt bad. He's upset and everything could've been happy and fine if only I didn't find that movie.

We walked silently into the kitchen and looked for my phone as Inuyasha flashed the light to random directions. We finally found it on the counter. "Thank you for helping me find my phone."

He stayed silent.

"I guess I'll call my mom now…"

He nodded, but didn't say anything. I sighed and called my mom.

'_Hello?'_ I heard mom say.

"Hey mom," I said.

'_Kagome, where are you? Are you okay?'_

"Yeah mom, I'm fine, my friend and I got caught up in the rain. So I'm at their house now."

I heard her let out a breath. '_Okay, just promise me that you'll stay inside and give me a call tomorrow morning when you wake up.'_

"Okay mom, love you."

'_I love you too. Goodnight.'_

"Night," I said as I hung up. I looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"I'm s-" I started, but there was a big crash of thunder. I didn't know how, but I ended up with my arms wrapped tightly around him and my head buried in his chest. He had dropped the flashlight onto the floor when I ran to him. He relaxed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Its okay, Kagome," he said, soothing me.

There was another crash of thunder and I clutched his shirt, bringing him closer. I didn't know how long we stayed like that, but I knew he had forgiven me and I felt safe in his arms.

**:P Yuppers, so that's the end of this chapter! Reviews please! :D Thank you!**


	6. Day 5: Date With Koga

**My friend begged me to put up another chapter, so here it is! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

The next morning when I woke up, I called my mom as directed.

"_Hello?"_ my mom answered.

"Hey mom. I'm up," I said, stretching.

"_Oh, Kagome. How are you honey? I know you don't like thunder, I hope you were okay."_

"Yeah, mom. I was fine at my friends place. I should be home in a couple of hours. Okay?"

"_Okay. Be safe."_

"Okay, bye."

"_Bye."_

I hung up the phone and went to the bathroom. When I came out, I heard the TV on in the living room. Inuyasha was up. I walked out of the bedroom and toward the living room.

"Inuyasha?" I called.

He looked at me. "Hey. Good night sleep?"

I nodded. "I'm going to make something to eat for us. Is there anything in particular that you wanted to eat?"

He shrugged. "Pancakes?"

I smiled. "Okay." I went to the kitchen and started making the pancakes. He didn't say anything all the while and that worried me. He probably was still mad at me.

Once I was done I set the table for both of us. "Inuyasha… I'm done," I called out to him.

He looked over at me then shut off the TV before coming to the table. When he sat down he said, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

It was quiet for most of breakfast, until I decided to break it.

"My dad died when I was thirteen," I said not looking up.

"What?" I heard him say.

"He died. My dad."

He was silent for a moment. "I-I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "It's fine."

We were both quiet for some time. I decided to break the silence again.

"When I was a baby, he left my mom for a younger woman. I grew up without a dad. He never visited, paid child support… nothing. I grew to hate him because of what he did to my mother. She'd always say, 'I'm fine, don't worry about me.' I knew she was lying because in the middle of the night I'd hear her crying. I despised him for that. He made my mother cry. He hurt the person who I loved the most.

"After nearly ten years of not knowing my father, he called. I picked up the phone; my mom was out that day. He said, 'Is this Kagome?' I said, 'Yes, who's this?' He said, 'It's your father.' My blood boiled. The man who hurt my mother so much was talking to me. I needed to get everything off my chest. So I did. I told him I hated him, he was the most despicable man on earth."

I took a deep breath.

"I told him… that… I told him that he… he needed to die and I hung up. He didn't call back. The next day my mother got a call. I was just sitting on the couch, watching TV until I heard her gasp and drop the phone. I ran into the kitchen and she was on the floor. I didn't know what happened. All I know was that she kept on saying, 'He's dead. He's dead.'

"I never got to apologize. I told him that he should die and he killed himself. I killed my father. I killed him…" I finished, wiping some stray tears that fell.

I looked up to expect to see Inuyasha, but he wasn't there. I was confused, wasn't he just there? Just as I was about to call him, I felt arms engulf me in a hug from behind.

"You didn't kill him," I heard him whisper in my ear. I felt the tears prick the back of my eyes.

"He could've been alive if I didn't say that to him, but no. I had to open my big mouth. I killed him. I killed him."

His arms tightened. "I got mad at my mom when she died. That's why I don't like to talk about her and why I got mad at you. It's not your fault and it's not mine."

"But I said-" He cut me off.

"Yes, you said that, but you were a kid, you didn't know what you were doing. _He _killed himself. Not you."

I couldn't say anything. I just cried and felt comforted by his gentle voice and touch.

* * *

"Thank you, Inuyasha," I said when we reached my house. "For everything."

He gave me a small smile. "You're welcome."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you."

"Yeah." He smiled and I couldn't help myself, I kissed him.

I didn't get inside my house for twenty minutes later. We didn't do anything, but make out, but still, it was fun as hell. When I walked in, my mom was on the phone.

"Yes, of course… I understand… Okay… Bye," she said, as she hung up. She looked at me. "Oh, honey, how are you? Are you okay?" She came over and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine. I'm going to take a nap then go to school. Can you wake me up in two hours?"

"Sure honey."

I walked up the stairs and ran into my little brother. "Hey sis," Souta said.

"Hey, brat," I said, jokingly.

"Where were you last night?"

"None your business. And stop hanging around Grandpa so much, before you know it, you're going to be talking about old stories and folklore."

"I'm not that much like Grandpa!" he objected as we walked into my room.

I gave him a disbelieving look.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're already asking where I was last night. I'm surprised you didn't ask who I was with and all that crap."

"Shut up. I was just curious… So… who were you with?" he asked.

"Get out," I said, rolling my eyes.

He stuck his tongue out at me and walked out. As soon as he got out, I grabbed my toiletries and went to the bathroom, relieved to get a good bath.

* * *

"Kagome, wake up, honey," I heard someone say as they nudged my shoulders. I mumbled something incoherently and rolled over. "Come on sweetie, you've got school."

"You want to write me a note?" I mumbled.

She chuckled. "I'm sorry, I can't do that. Come on, you're only going to be there for a couple of hours."

I groaned and opened my eyes. "Okay, I'm up."

She smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "I'll make you something to eat before you leave."

"Thanks," I said as she walked out.

I rubbed my eyes and rolled out of bed. I brushed my hair until it looked decent and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I went downstairs, I smelled her homemade cookies.

"Oh, I get cookies?" I asked, excitedly. I felt like a kid again.

"Only four. The rest is for Grandpa and Souta, they've been asking for a while now. Plus, I made you a lunch box," she said, putting the cookies in a box.

I pouted. "Fine."

"Okay, now go to school."

"Alright, I'm gone! Bye mom," I called grabbing my lunch box and my bag.

"Bye sweetie," I heard her call.

I walked down the steps of the shrine and walked to the train station. While I was walking, I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Koga. I groaned. He grinned at me and ran over.

"Hey, you're looking real good today, Kagome," he said, draping an arm over my shoulders. I rolled my eyes, but didn't shake it off, it was a bit cold and he was warm.

I looked down at my clothes, I was wearing a band T- shirt under a black sweater and jeans. "Thanks," I said, sarcastically.

"So, where are you going? School?"

"Yup."

"This time do I get an actual kiss before you leave? You hurt my feelings, just leaving like that last time." He pouted.

"I don't think so."

"Then will you do me the honor of letting me escort you to dinner?"

"Hmm… No, I don't think so."

"Why," he whined.

"That's one of the many reasons."

"Okay, if I stop whining, will you go out with me?"

I sighed. "Fine…"

"Yes!" –he cleared his throat- "So, would you like to go out after class?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Meet me here at six o' clock."

"Okay, Beautiful," he nicknamed me. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. He took his arm off my shoulder then started to walk away, but called over his shoulder, "See you then." He winked then walked off.

I rolled my eyes again and walked into the train station.

* * *

"So how many times have you slept over his house, exactly?"

I thought about it. "I think twice."

She looked at me up and down.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said, nonchalantly sipping her drink.

I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

"You seem happier. It makes me think that somebody got laid."

My eyes widened. "What? Hell no! I barely know him!"

She rolled her eyes. "Denial…"

"I'm going to murder you…"

She just laughed.

"So what about you and Miroku?"

She immediately stopped laughing. I smirked. "What about me and that pervert?"

"He seems to be hanging around you more often… Seems like you two are getting closer…"

She blushed. "No!"

"Denial…" I mimicked her.

"I hate you."

I smiled evilly. "I love you too."

She glared at me as I pulled out my bag of cookies. Once she smelled them, she looked at me with wide eyes. "Oh my goodness, is that your mom's homemade cookies?"

I smirked, pulling one out of the bag and waving it in the air. "Yup. She made them just before I left the house." When I was about to put the cookie in my mouth, it disappeared out of my hand. When I turned around, Miroku was munching happily on the cookie.

"Hey! You jerk, that was my cookie!" I protested.

"Sorry Kagome, I can't resist your mom's homemade cookies," he said. I glared, but then I heard a bag rustling. When I turned around, Sango was munching on another cookie.

"What the hell?"

She said nothing, but just kept munching on the cookie. Miroku had walked over and sat down next to Sango.

I glared at both of them and grabbed my bag and stuffed a cookie in my mouth. No one else is getting my cookie.

"Sorry Kagome," they said in unison. I didn't believe them at all.

"Humph!" I said, sticking my tongue out at them. "I am leaving with my cookies!" I said as I got up and walked towards the exit. I could hear them laughing.

* * *

I was dreading when I got out of school. It was my date with Koga. I groaned when I got off the train and saw Koga standing there with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Hello, beautiful," he said as he pulled out a red rose from behind his back and gave it to me. I smiled. I loved roses.

"Hey. Thank you," I said. "So where are we going?"

"We're going to my favorite sushi joint," he said, draping his arm over my shoulders again.

"We're walking?" I asked, since there was no car in sight, but a motorcycle parked across the street.

"Nope, we're taking my motorcycle," he grinned, pulling out his keys.

I paled. I've never been on a motorcycle before. "Motorcycle?" I squeaked.

"Yeah… wait, are you afraid of motorcycles?"

I pulled myself together. "No, not at all. I love motorcycles," I lied.

He grinned. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

I guess motorcycles aren't that bad. Actually, it was kind of a rush feeling the wind and everything.

Once he parked, he got off then picked me up off the bike. I blushed as he set me down. "Thanks," I mumbled.

He smiled. "You're welcome, Beautiful."

We walked inside the small restaurant. I looked around, it looked pretty fancy. "Wow," I breathed.

"I know," he said, taking my hand in his. "Table for two."

* * *

I guess the date wasn't bad. He was a gentleman, pulling out my chair for me and paid for everything, ignoring my protests. After dinner, he drove me to my house.

"Thanks, the date was actually… nice," I said, for lack of a better word.

He grinned. "So what are the chances for me getting another date?"

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help the smile I gave him. "Pretty high, I suppose."

"Next Friday?"

"Sure."

He took my hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed it softly. I blushed.

"Goodnight, Kagome," he said, smiling that he had an effect on me.

"Uh… G-goodnight," I said, attempting not to fall, but being me, I tripped up the stairs, but caught myself. I heard him chuckle.

**There, all done! **** Okay thank my best friend for threatening me to get this chapter up. Okay, thanks for reading. Review please! :D**


	7. Sorry

**I know all of you are REALLY mad at me for not updating in so long. ****This was just a horrible year, too much was going on, I got the swine flu, the Haiti thing, my friend was murdered, and school was killing me. I'm truly sorry for not updating in so long and everything, but now, I don't know what to do… I can picture your faces like come on now, you kept us waiting all this while? And now you're not going to finish your stories? Well… no, not really, I want to try to write some different stories before returning to these ones. I'm sorry, I don't mean to upset you all, but I just want to change things up and such. I do promise to come back to these stories sometime in the future, but for now, please bear with me. :/ Really I truly apologize for the LONG wait. I hope you all can forgive me. I'd like to thank all of you for dealing with me for the past several months. I truly appreciate all of you. Thanks and sorry once again.**


End file.
